After
by fourandsixequalsperfectten
Summary: After everyone discovers the secret. After the factionless take control. After many of their friends and family are killed. After the war. Tris and Tobias are back in the Dauntless compound, dealing with the repercussions of the simulation battle and the events that followed. There will be difficulties, there will be drama. The battle is definitely not over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its fourandsixequalsperfectten. I absolutely love the Divergent Trilogy and fourtris. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it, any constructive criticism you might have is really appreciated!**

***All characters belong to Veronica Roth**

''Come on Tris'', says Uriah.

''One second'', I answer. I stuff the last of my clothes in my bag and swing it over my shoulder, taking one last look at the dorm that I lived in for my initiation. For a second I remember Edward, screaming on the floor just a few feet away from where I am now standing, and I realize I am glad to be getting my own appartement, safe from my enemies, and empty of memories.

''We're going to be late'', he says.

''I'm coming'', I answer, and step out into the hallway. We walk in silence to the pit, the spaces beside us a reminder of the friends we lost. My mind flashes back to the day Jeanine was killed.

_In keeping with their usual demeanour, the Dauntless started to shout. The Erudite and the Factionless stayed silent, confusion and disbelief on most of their faces._

''_Everyone needs to calm down'', said Evelyn, ''this doesn't change anything.''_

''_This doesn't change anything?'' answered Tori, ''We just found out that there is some other city out there and this doesn't change anything?''_

''_You were going to erase it,'' said Tobias, ''you were going to erase it and pretend it never existed.''_

''_I had no idea that it contained vital information such as this'', responded Evelyn. Suddenly Tobias launched himself at his mother and grabbed her gun._

''_What do you think you're doing?'' She asked, trying to grab it back. Tobias held it above her head, knowing the factionless wouldn't shoot him while he held a gun._

''_We need to restore order'', he answered, '' and that won't happen if the factionless are in charge. I propose that we go back to our factions, just for now. We can discuss the video later.'' Evelyn scowled._

''_If we aren't in charge then who will be, you?''_

''_I think each faction should vote on their leader, and that leader will represent the faction in a council'', said Tobias. Shouts erupted around him, except this time they were shouts of agreement. I could see the Erudite and even the factionless nodding their heads, and I could tell that it was a new beginning for all of us._

''Where's Four?'' asks Uriah, interrupting my thoughts. Things between us were kind of awkward, especially when it came to talking about Tobias.

''He had to sort out some stuff in the control room'', I answer. A couple minutes later we reach the pit, where the rest of the new Dauntless members are. I spot Christina and walk over to her.

''Hey'', she says.

''Hey'', I answer.

We talk for a few more minute about how we will decorate our apartments when we get them before I hear a familiar voice behind me.

''Can I borrow Tris for a minute?'' I turn around and smiles when I see Tobias.

''Sure'', answers Uriah. Christina wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and I laugh and say goodbye. We walk in to the hallway and lean against the wall.

''I heard you're signing up to be an initiate trainer'', he says. I nod.

''Well then I guess that's what I'll be doing too'', he answers. I smile. The sign up was going to be tomorrow, we would be getting our apartments after the vote today.

''How are you doing Tris?'' he asks, suddenly serious. It isn't a strange question considering the circumstances but it takes me by surprise just the same.

''I'm fine'', I say, but I'm not fine. Everything here reminds me of everything that happened. Reminds me of Al, of Will, and of Lynn and Marlene. Reminds me of my mum and my dad. I can't tell Tobias that. Although both of his parents are alive, they are both, well, not great people, so bringing up mine would be selfish. But Tobias knows me too well to believe me.

''Don't lie to me Tris'', he says.

''I'm not lying, I'm fine'', I answer. He looks at me.

''If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to'', he answers. I stand on my tiptoes and my lips meet his.

''Thanks'', I say. He smiles and kisses me. He wraps his arms around my waist and the kiss deepens.

''Um guys, it's time.'' We break apart and I see Uriah, standing in front of us, a strange look on his face. I smooth my hair, embarrassed.

''We're coming'', responds Tobias. He grabs my hand and we walk out of the hallway behind Uriah. I am still a bit flustered, and I remember the look on Uriah's face. He looked, hurt, well not hurt exactly, more like, jealous. But why would he be jealous? He was with Marlene. I push away my thoughts and walk into the pit with Tobias. We go over to one side with everyone else and Tori clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

''Today is an important day'', she says, ''today we will be voting on our leader. The new leader will be a part of the new city council. They will represent our faction`s needs and well-being, so choose wisely.''

Tori starts handing out little slips of paper and pencils. I don't have to hesitate; I know who I want our new leader to be. I write down the name clearly, and fold the paper in half. I drop it in the box that Tori is passing around and go back to stand next to Tobias.

''Who did you vote for?'' he asks. I smile at his curiosity.

''You will just have to wait and see'', I respond. He wraps his arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, Tori stands up at the front of the room and we all draw silent.

''The vote was almost unanimous'', says Tori, ''our new leader is…Four.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. What do you think about Tobias being the new leader? I just thought it would be something a bit different from the other FanFics where Tobias and Tris are both initiate trainers.**

***As much as I would love to say that I created Tris and all the other characters those rights go to Veronica Roth**

''Me?'' says Tobias.

''Yeah you'', I answer. The Dauntless start to cheer his name loudly. I push him forward and he stands in front of the crowd.

''I guess I'm your new leader then'', he says. The crowd cheers louder.

''Party at my place tonight'', shouts Uriah. Everyone shouts at the thought of a good party.

''Um, Uriah, you don't have a place yet'', I say. He just laughs and walks over to Tori, who takes some keys out of her pocket and hands them to him.

''I do now'', he shouts and races out of the room. The crowd slowly trickles out of the pit and Tori comes over to me and hands me a pair of keys with the number 54 on them. We say goodbye and she walks away to go talk to someone else.

''Perfect, I'm 56.'' I turn around and see Tobias, smiling. I smile back and we start to walk to my appartement together. We reach it and I open the door with the key. It is fairly small, but in a cosy way. There is a small kitchen to my right and a couch and table in front of me. To my left there is a small bedroom and an attached washroom. I walk in to the bedroom and set my bag on the bed.

''I'm going to go make some hot chocolate'', says Tobias. I nod and start to put away my clothes. It doesn't take long; I only have a couple pairs of pants, some shirts, and a few dresses. When I am done I walk into the kitchen and see Tobias, true to his word, making hot chocolate.

''There's always a packet or two in the cupboards'', he says, ''my first week it was pretty much all I had, well that and chocolate chip cookies.'' I laugh and sit down at the table.

''That doesn't sound very healthy'', I answer.

''It wasn't'', he responds, smiling. He puts two cups of hot chocolate on the table and sits in the chair next to me. I pick up the cup and bring it to my lips, the warm drink sliding down my throat.

''Mmm'', I say. We sit there in a comfortable silence until we finish our drinks. I put the cups in the sink and we sit on the couch together, his arm draped round my shoulders.

''Do you want to go to Uriah's party?'' asks Tobias.

''We could go for a little bit, see what it's like'', I answer. He nods and I lean against him. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I turn so that I can see his face.

''I love you'', I say.

''I love you too'', he responds. I smile and lean in to kiss him.

Half an hour later, after talking a little more, he goes back to his apartment to get ready for the it and I go into my room to find something to wear. I don't want to dress up too much so I settle on a black off the shoulder shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I walk out of my apartment and towards Uriah's, which is number 62.

When I get there the party is in full swing. Music blares from a set of speakers in the corner and there are people everywhere drinking from plastic cups. I see Uriah, talking to Zeke by the kitchen, and walk over to them.

''Hey'', I say.

''Heyyy'', answers Zeke. He goes to throw something in the garbage and trips over his own feet, almost falling.

''You are so drunk'', says Uriah. Zeke laughs and stumbles away to go talk to some other Dauntless members. I stand there for a few seconds as Uriah serves a drink to Tori, and then to Christina, who is so wasted that she doesn't even notice I'm there.

''This is quite the party'', I say. Uriah laughs a little bit.

''I never would have thought that people could get so drunk in so little time'', answers Uriah. I smile.

''I guess they really want to celebrate their new leader'', I say. Uriah doesn't say anything and I wonder if it's because I mentioned Tobias.

''Speaking of'', says Uriah. I look to at the door and see that Tobias has just arrived. He sees me and smiles; I smile back and motion for him to come over.

''Hey'', says Tobias, putting an arm around my waist, ''cool party.''

''Thanks'', responds Uriah. We talk for a few more minutes before Uriah is called over by someone else.

''Have you had anything to drink?'' asks Tobias. I shake my head.

''There's just something about acting like an idiot and then puking for an entire day that doesn't appeal to me'', I answer. He smiles.

''I know what you mean'', he says, probably remembering when he got drunk back during initiation.

''Do you want to get out of here?'', he asks.

''Yeah'', I admit. We say goodbye to Uriah and walk out of the apartment, stepping over someone who is passed out in the doorway on the way out.

"Do you want to go back to my place or yours?" Asks Tobias.

"We can go to yours", I answer. We walk back to his apartment and step inside. I look at the "Fear God Alone" sign, and the quilt on his bed, and feel instantly at home. I sit down on the bed and he sits next to me.

"I guess this mean we won't be training initiates together then", he says.

"I guess I'll have to scare them enough for the both of us then", I answer. He leans and in and soon our mouths are moving in sync. His hand is on my waist and my shirt is slowly creeping up, and for once, I actually don't care. Because I know that right here, right now, I am exactly where I want to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter of this FanFic. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy. So what did you guys think of the last chapter? A lot of books that I read have the main characters getting drunk in them, which I guess is realistic, I just thought that Tris was too smart for that. Random fact about me: I don't actually like hot chocolate I just added it in because it is a universal drink that fits well into most situations. Oh, and thank you to everyone who posted a review, followed this, or favourite it!**

***All character rights go to Veronica Roth**

Sunlight filters through the window, waking me up. My eyes open slowly and I turn around to stretch, only to bump into Tobias. He grunts and I laugh.

"Sorry", I say. He just wraps his arms around me and we lie there for a while.

"We need to get up", I say.

"Fine", answers Tobias, getting out of the bed, "but I get the shower first." I lie in bed thinking about last night. Even though we didn't actually do anything more than we have before, it was still amazing. Being with him always is.

Five minutes later I hear the shower turn off and Tobias comes out of the bathroom. I get up and grab my clothes, looking forward to the warm water that will wake me up.

When I get out of the shower I get dressed and go into the kitchen, where Tobias is making french toast.

"I didn't know you could cook", I say. He laughs.

"French toast is pretty much all I can cook", he answers, "and hot dogs." I smile and go to the fridge to see what else he has. I get out some orange juice and bananas and a minute later we sit down to eat.

"I have to go talk to Tori about some stuff after we're done", he says. I put a bite of french toast in my mouth and swallow.

"I am going to register as an initiate trainer and then I'll just hang around, I guess", I say.

"We could go out for dinner tonight", suggests Tobias. There are a bunch of restaurants around the pit, but I have never been to one. I've always eaten in the cafeteria, like everyone else.

"Sure", I answer, "what restaurant should we go to?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic", he says, "if that's alright with you."

"That sounds great", I answer, smiling. I never would have imagined Tobias as the picnic-in-the-park type, but it did sound nice.

"Around six-thirty? I ask.

"Sure", he responds. A couple minutes later he finishes up his breakfast and gets up from the table.

"I have to get going", he says, kissing me lightly on the lips. I smile.

"See you later", I say.

"See you later", he answers. He walks towards the door opens it. He gives me one last smile and closes it behind him. I sigh and put my plate in the sink. I wish that I could be with him all day long, but as the new Dauntless leader, he has responsibilities, and I'm just going to have to deal with that.

I check the clock and see that I have ten minutes to get to the pit. I quickly wash the dishes and put them in the drying rack before heading out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. I head down the hall and to the pit, where I see all of the new Dauntless members like me, well, the ones who are still alive.

"Hey", says Christina when I walk up to her.

"Hey", I answer, noticing the sad look on her face. She must be thinking about Will. With all of us gathered here it isn't hard to notice that our numbers have diminished. I see Uriah coming towards us with the same look on his face. It's weird, but I don't feel upset anymore when I think of Will and Marlene and Lynn. I know that I have to be strong, for my friends, because that's what they need me to be right now.

We walk over to the front of the room, where Zeke is standing, holding a clipboard.

"What will it be guys", he says. We tell him our preferred occupations and he writes them down.

"Do you know who is going to be the other initiate trainer?" I ask. He checks his sheet of paper.

"Well Lauren and I will be the Dauntless-born trainers, and Peter will be training the transfers with you", he answers.

"I thought Peter was considered a traitor", I say, "shouldn't he have a trial or something?"

"He did", responds Zeke, "all but all the video recording were lost so there was no proof."

"Did Four know about this?" I ask. Zeke looks uncomfortable.

"Yeah", he admits. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down. It will be fine. It doesn't really matter that Tobias didn't tell me. Except it does matter. He doesn't have to tell me everything, it's his life, but the fact that my worst enemy was forgiven for all of his wrongdoings and is now going to be training initiates with me could have come up in a conversation at least once.

"Are you okay Tris?" asks Christina.

"I'm fine", I answer, giving her a small smile to reassure her. My problems with Tobias shouldn't become her problems too.

"We were going to go get some new tattoos", says Uriah, "do you want to come?"

"I think I'll pass", I answer, "I have to sort some stuff out in my appartement." Christina shoots me a look and I can tell she knows that I'm lying. For a second I think she is going to say something but then the look passes and she smiles.

"We'll see you later then", she says.

"See you later", I respond, wondering why she didn't say anything, but relieved at the same time because right now I really just want to be alone. I walk out of the pit and up the path to my appartement. When I get there I make myself a cup of hot chocolate and sit down at the kitchen table, thoughts racing through my head. How could Tobias not tell me that Peter was back? It's sort of a big deal. I tell him everything. Well everything that impacts him. I thought he was doing the same for me but apparently not.

Wait, I have to be reasonable. Maybe he just found out last night, and didn't want to tell me at the party. Or maybe he just forgot. There are plenty of explanations for why he didn't tell me. Plenty of rational and realistic explanations that do not involve Tobias not telling me on purpose and hoping that I wouldn't find out.

I sigh and finish up my hot chocolate. After cleaning my cup I sit down on the couch and grab a manual on initiate training that Tobias gave me last night. I open it and start reading.

Later in the day, after learning all about knife techniques and fighting methods, eating lunch, and then reading about fear simulations, I check the clock and find that it's almost time for my date. I get up from the couch and go into my room to pick out something to wear. I want to look nice, but not too nice, considering we are going on a picnic.

I put on a nice shirt, jeans, and even a little bit of makeup. At six-twenty-five I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Tobias, wearing a button-up shirt and some nice pants. It's the fanciest I've ever seen him, and he is also carrying a picnic basket, which I assume is our dinner.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. I nod, smiling. I shut the door behind me and he takes my hand in his. We walk down and the hallway and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this", I say. He smiles.

"I'll do anything for you Tris", he says, "I love you."

"I love you", I answer.


End file.
